KakaIru - Kisses
by Aidrian-Nite
Summary: When Iruka starts life at a new University, he expected that life would pretty much continue as normal. So how will he react when new roommate Kakashi begins to openly show his interest through a sudden 'Goodnight Kiss? One thing is for sure, he will discover that Kakashi is a very stubborn pervert... KakaIru - OneShot - Shonen-Ai - AU - Please read and review


**Okay, This is my first time posting a one shot on and I would really appreciate any reviews and constructive critism about my stories! This story is also posted on my DeviantART under the name Hinata-The-Rogue and was originally written for a small contest thing...so yeah! Happy reading!~  
**  
**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters used in this story or anything relating to Naruto - as sad as this fact is :(**

-

**KakaIru – 1 –Kisses**

I leant against the wall in the long corridor, glaring over my shoulder at the four flights of stairs I had been forced to climb with the large and very heavy suitcase I had dumped at my feet. My breathing was laborious and my arms ached from the strain of carrying my belongings to the fourth floor, where my room was located. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow, checked that all of my brunet hair was still neatly in a ponytail and straightened my jacket before I once again lifted my suitcase and headed down the hallway, searching for my dorm room.

At the very end of the corridor, I spotted my door and shoved the single key into the lock hurriedly, almost dropping it in my haste. I flung the door open and got a good look at my new home.

There were two plain wardrobes in front of two beds on opposite ends of the room, the sheets light blue in colour. There were also two ordinary desks, one piled high with various books and a laptop open on its surface. In front of this laptop, sat my new roommate.

"You sure took your time, huh, newbie?"

The cheerful voice made me jump and I laughed a little, moving into the room and shutting the door. "I guess you could say that. There are a lot of stairs in this building."

I dumped my heavy suitcase unceremoniously onto the bed beside the empty desk and held my hand out to the other man, who had stood up. "I'm Iruka Umino and I guess that we're roommates now." I smiled trying to seem friendly and praying that he was too – I really didn't want to have to dorm with some creep who didn't like me.

The man placed his hand in mine and gripped it firmly, "Pleasure. I'm Kakashi Hatake and welcome to Konoha University."

I took the time to study Kakashi, noticing that he was at least a head taller than me but had well-defined muscles, visible through the tight black t-shirt the other wore. He only looked slightly older than I was, despite the fact that he had strange silver hair that appeared to defy gravity. Kakashi's left eye was covered by a piece of cloth as was the lower half of the handsome man's face but I could clearly see that his right eye was black and intelligent. All in all, if I had to sum the man up in one word it would be 'mysterious' - or 'hot', depending on the situation.

Only then did I catch the knowing gleam in the other man's piercing gaze.

"See something you like, Iruka-san?"

I felt myself blush and I realised that I was still holding my roommate's hand. "S-Sorry," I stuttered and returned to my bed, sure that my blush was visible even from behind as the back of my next also felt uncomfortably hot. _Nice one, Iruka, way to make a good impression_, I chided myself hoping that Kakashi wouldn't think that I was some weirdo.

"Don't worry about it. I can't help being god-like." Kakashi replied and I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped my mouth at his narcissism. "Besides, you're rather cute yourself."

The blush was back full force as I stared wide-eyed at the man and tried to figure out what to make of him. He was now standing beside me, examining one of the books I had just removed from my bag, seemingly ignoring me as I tried to calm my racing heart. _Get a grip,_ I told myself, _just because he is attractive and called you cute doesn't mean anything. You don't know him and for all you know he's a pervert or a creep...or both. _

Wordlessly, I began to unpack the rest of my things, only slightly surprised when Kakashi began to help without me asking him too. I probably should have felt a little miffed that he was pawing through my things without permission but I found that I didn't really mind. It's not as if I had anything to hide. In no time at all, I was finished and putting my suitcase at the bottom of my now full wardrobe, noticing that it had gone dark outside and I was getting a little tired.

"So, Iruka-san..." I turned around to face Kakashi, who was lying on his bed reading a small orange book that I couldn't make out the title of. "Where are you from anyway?" The older man asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"I've lived in Konoha all my life." I said, moving to sit on my own bed so that I was facing him. "I've considered moving to other places but in the end I was too much of a chicken. I liked it too much here and I was too scared about being alone somewhere else to leave." I explained, rubbing the back of my head. "What about you? Where do you come from?"

"Me?" He shrugged, "I was born in Konoha but me and the old man travelled everywhere. I've lived in Suna, Iwa, Hoshi, Ishi, Kiri...You name a place and I've been there." He appeared to smile and I assumed he was remembering the places he had visited.

Interested, I leaned forward, "So why did you decide to come back?" I asked, noticing immediately that Kakashi tensed slightly and regretting that I had asked, hoping that I hadn't made him mad.

"I never really thought about it." He said thoughtfully, putting his book down and sitting up to face me. "I don't know...I guess after my dad and one of my best friends died, it just didn't feel right anymore, y'know? That was something we'd shared and... I guess I was scared of being alone too." He looked me in the eyes and I could tell that he was smiling at me if the look in his eye was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said sincerely, sending up a silent prayer for Kakashi's dead family and friend.

Kakashi merely shrugged, "I'm over it. So where are your folks? I bet they're happy you got into such a good university."

I looked down at my knees, "I never really knew my parents – they died when I was young." I said, glancing back to my roommate to see a very solemn look adorning his handsome features.

"I didn't realise, I'm sorry."

I waved him off and smiled, "It's no big deal. The people who raised me were the best people I've ever known and they're kind of the reason I decided to become a care-worker in the first place. I mean, if it weren't for them, I don't know where I'd be right now."

Kakashi practically grinned at me and I felt a part of my brain go 'N'awww!' and I was surprised by how quickly I could fall for his looks when I couldn't even see half of his face. "It would seem that we have a lot in common, Iruka-san."

"Yes, it would indeed." A yawn escaped my mouth and I stood up, announcing that I was going to get changed in the bathroom. I grabbed my sleeping clothes and just before I entered the bathroom, Kakashi spoke.

"You surprised me, Iruka-san."

I turned around and looked at him curiously, "How so?"

He shrugged but his gaze was intent, almost as if he was trying to look into my mind or my heart and find out everything about who I was. "Out of all the people I've met here, you're the only one who hasn't looked at me strangely or asked about my mask and my eye." He said and I could tell that my answer would, for some reason, mean a lot to him.

I decided to answer honestly, "I just figured that it was your business is all. If you want to cover up your face, that your choice. I don't need to know the reason why. If you ever decide to tell me that's up to you, but I'm not going to push you for an answer or pry into your personal life."

Without waiting to see what he'd say, I entered the bathroom and quickly changed and brushed my teeth, untying my hair and letting it hang past my shoulders. When I returned it was to find that Kakashi had also changed and he nodded to me when I sat on my bed before going into the bathroom itself.

I turned off the light, leaving only Kakashi's lamp on, before lying down and closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim me. I had just gotten really comfortable and could feel myself slipping into the arms of sleep when I faintly heard the bathroom door open and close again, signalling that Kakashi had re-entered the room.

There was silence for a few moments and I was sure that Kakashi must have gotten in bed without me hearing when I felt a pair of soft lips press gently against mine. My eyes shot open and I stared, dumbstruck, as Kakashi kissed me lightly, his own eyes closed as he smoothly moved his lips over mine. He felt warm and I wouldn't have minded staying there for a little bit longer but when his hand cupped my cheek I came to my senses and sat bolt upright, nearly head-butting Kakashi who managed to move just in time.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" I yelled, my fingers coming up to brush my lips, already kind of missing the warmth of Kakashi's. I glared at him, my signature blush dusting my cheeks though I was sure he wouldn't see it in the semi-darkness.

To my surprise, he didn't look guilty or shocked – he tilted his head and smiled that ever-so-strange at me. "That was my goodnight kiss." He said before turning and heading for his bed, turning the lamp off as he went.

I sat in shocked silence, listening as my roommate settled for the night, completely calm with what had just transpired and seemingly uncaring that I was absolutely mortified. Confused, I lay back and tried to get comfortable again as my heart continued to beat rapidly. _What in the name of hell just happened? _I thought before I once again felt sleep tugging at me. I sighed and decided that I would worry about it in the morning as I had classes I needed to be well rested for.

I drifted off into dreams filled with soft lips and gentle caresses from a certain silver-haired male.

The next morning I was pulled from sleep by the sound of people calling to each other and for a brief moment I panicked when I didn't know where I was before I glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Kakashi still sleeping, his mask removed but the cloth covering still in place.

I was shocked to see the rest of Kakashi's face as the skin appeared to be smooth and unmarred, only adding to his attractiveness. I had assumed that the reason he wore a mask was to hide a scar or feature that he was ashamed of but all I could see was beautifully flawless skin and soft looking lips.

With a jolt I remembered the little incident last night and I blushed, recalling how very soft and gentle those very lips had been on my own. I shook my head and hurried to the bathroom deciding that I would get ready and head down to breakfast as it sounded like everyone else was already on their way.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed, my hair pulled back into its pony tail. When I looked in the mirror, I ran my fingers over the thin scar that ran across my nose and onto either cheek, remembering how Kakashi had never asked where I got it from, just as I had never asked about his eye or lower face. I shrugged, thinking that he was probably just being considerate.

I went to leave the dorm before I frowned, seeing that Kakashi was still deeply asleep. I checked the time and winced, seeing how late it already was. I decided that I should wake him up before he missed breakfast or was late to class. I strode over to his side of the room and lightly grasped his shoulder.

"Hey, it's time to get up." I said, shaking the older man's shoulder slightly when I didn't get a response. I leaned down a little bit closer and shook his shoulder harder. "Oi! If you don't get up now you're gonna -mmph!"

I was cut off when a hand wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to once again have my lips meet with Kakashi's soft ones. Too startled to react, I let his lips move over mine once more, holding myself up with one arm, the other still gripping Kakashi's shoulder. I felt his head tilt slightly and he gained better access to my mouth. I tried to pull back but his hand on the back of my neck tightened while his other held my cheek tenderly. I couldn't help the little squeak that escaped and I felt him smile into the kiss.

After what seemed like ages but could only have been about thirty seconds, he slowly drew back, his lazy gaze meeting my own dazed one. "That was my good morning kiss." He said simply, waiting to gauge my reaction.

I bolted from the room, leaving the door to shut behind me but hearing his quiet laughter even as I walked quickly down the hall, a hand covering my mouth and sporting a blush that was becoming all too familiar where my roommate was concerned.

I sighed as I waited in the lunch line later that day, tray in hand as I contemplated my morning.

After the 'Kissing Incident', I had rushed to breakfast, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. After all, it wasn't every day that someone started a University course eight months after the year had started. Luckily, I had gotten away with only a few odd stares and the occasional whisper.

I had two lectures that morning where I had been eyeballed by my class members but they had quickly lost interest in me when I tried to ignore them. After that, I was able to concentrate and make a few notes on what the professors had said before heading to lunch.

I had been relieved when Kakashi hadn't walked into any of my classes but I felt kind of bad that I hadn't even thought to ask him what classes he was taking. I shook my head as soon as I began to feel guilty. He didn't ask me either, right? So there was no need to feel bad.

I paid for my ramen and was scanning the large room for an empty table when a familiar figure entered the room and I ducked my head, not wanting to catch Kakashi's attention. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice me and I began walking to the other side of the room, my eyes still scanning for a place to sit before people began to stare.

My eyes zeroed in on a table by the window that was empty and I began to walk forwards when I felt a presence behind me and a familiar voice whisper, "This is my hello kiss." That was all the warning I got before I felt his lips press into the back of my neck and I jumped violently, my tray falling from my grasp and clattering loudly on the stone floor while I whirled around to face the taller man.

Kakashi was once again wearing his mask and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked me up and down, taking in the blush on my face and my wide eyes before his eyes fell to the floor where my lunch was now ruined. I thought I saw a flash of regret in his eyes and it looked like he was going to say something before I heard the whispers start.

I looked around to see that everything had gone strangely quiet as everyone stopped and stared at us, curious to see what was going on. People where whispering and pointing at me as I stood there, my legs beginning to shake and my breathing getting quicker as I stared down at the floor, feeling the gaze of every person in the room on me.

I _hated_ being the centre of attention.

I felt a hand tightly grasp my own before I was being pulled along by Kakashi to the nearest exit, my legs refusing to stop moving with him and my hand reluctant to pull away from his. Soon we were out into the corridor but he didn't stop there. He walked/dragged me through the labyrinth of hallways and lecture halls before we were outside and I was pushed against a hard wall, Kakashi's mouth once again on mine and he pushed our bodies closer together.

I gasped as he kissed me almost fiercely, his lips moving relentlessly and forcing mine to move with them slightly and I felt myself going slightly dizzy for him. His smell and his taste overcame everything else and there was only Kakashi, his hands gripping my upper arms and stopping me from fighting him off while his mouth ravaged mine. This continued for minutes until my lungs hurt from lack of oxygen and Kakashi finally pulled away, breathing a little heavily as I panted for breath, still pushed against the wall at the back of the building.  
I didn't even register the fact that though both our mouths had been open, he hadn't asked for entry into my mouth.

He leant his forehead against mine as we caught our breath and I was momentarily lost in the depth of his one eye that I felt could see into my very soul.

"That was my I'm sorry kiss." He whispered, bringing a hand up to gently stroke my cheek. After a moment, when the situation caught up with me, I bought my own hand to rest on his cheek, meeting his gaze before my hand moved.

The slap echoed in the silence and the force of it knocked the larger man to the ground, where he gaped up at me in shock. My hands were shaking with repressed anger and hurt as I stared down at him with hard eyes.

"You fuck...what the hell are you playing at!?" I snapped through clenched teeth, sick and tired of this man who I had known for less than twenty-four hours and yet who still managed to make my heart skip a beat with his touch and completely lose myself in him. It wasn't right that he could have this much control over me. "Stay away from me you perverted bastard!"

I ran back inside, away from Kakashi and away from the stares of my peers. I hated that after less than a day I was already regretting my transfer to this University, thinking that I should have stayed at the low-budget establishment I was at before if it meant I didn't have to deal with these conflicting emotions.

It wasn't until I slammed the door to my room closed that I realised I was crying. How could it be that I became so confused about everything so quickly? I hated that he attacked me without asking or warning me and yet at the same time, I longed for his touch. It felt wrong that I should feel like this for someone I barely even knew and yet it also gave me a thrill of excitement when I thought of all the things we could get to know about each other.

I shook my head suddenly. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand. I needed to distance myself from him as much as I could while I sorted myself out. It was the only way that anything in my life would work, otherwise I would continue to stay helpless and confused.

Satisfied with my plan, I buried myself under the covers of my bed, intent on falling asleep before my roommate returned.

Over the next week, the gawking from the other students stopped altogether as they became used to seeing my face around campus and I had even managed to make a few friends in some of my classes. I felt content in my University life, at least as far as academics went. Not so much where Kakashi was concerned.

I hadn't spoken a word to my roommate since our confrontation. The only contact we had really made was when I woke up that day to find a second lunch waiting for me on my desk. I guessed that it was to make up for the one that he made me drop but I didn't say thank you.

To be truthful, I had gone out of my way to avoid him. I didn't try to wake him up in the mornings anymore, deciding that if he was late it was his own fault and I even pretended to be asleep when he returned to the dorm late at night to avoid his 'good night kisses', despite the fact that I would purposefully stay awake just to make sure he got in okay.

I was debating talking to him when I returned to the dorm that night. I had stayed out later than usual because I had fallen asleep in the library and it was now nearing ten o'clock in the evening. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, contemplating what I should say to my roommate without making it awkward. Well, more awkward than it already was.

I was so caught up in my thoughts as I reached the second floor that I didn't even notice that someone was walking towards me until I walked straight into them.

"S-sorry!" I said quickly, looking up to see a boy I recognised from one of my classes. I hadn't spoken to him before but I had seen him watching me from across the room. He was tall with silvery hair tied in a bandana and he was broader than Kakashi but I thought that the hair colour suited Kakashi much better.

"Iruka-san..." He said. His voice was deeper than Kakashi's as well and I didn't like the look he was giving me, as if I was something to eat. It was at that moment that I remembered his name.

"Sorry, Mizuki-san." I said, looking around the stairwell to see that we were completely alone. "I didn't mean to walk into you."

He smiled a little creepily at me, "Not to worry, you can make it up to me."

I gulped and tried to edge around him only to have him step in my way. "Please excuse me, Mizuki-san, but I really should be getting back. I'm meeting a friend..." I lied, once again trying to move past him only to have him move in front of me, my back against the wall and his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He said his grin widening. "How's about you and me go back to my dorm and we can...get better acquainted." He now held a predatory gleam in his eyes as he gazed at me hungrily.

_Oh shit!_ I thought, _Of all the days to be late back..._

"I really can't, Mizuki-san." I tried to move to the side but this time his hands grabbed both of my arms. I grit my teeth in annoyance. It wasn't like when Kakashi touched me – Kakashi touched me as if he were afraid I would disappear but if he gripped too tightly then I would break. Mizuki was holding me tightly enough to bruise, more like I was his property or his pet who was trying to escape. I hated that. "Let go of me, Mizuki-san." I growled, glaring at him with everything I could muster.

He merely chuckled and pressed himself closer to me, "Don't be like that, Iruka-san. I'm sure we can have lots of fun together." He leaned in sickeningly close, as if he were about to kiss me and I built up the energy to scream when there was a whoosh of air, a growl and a pained cry and Mizuki was gone.

I turned my head to the left to see that the man in question was lying at the bottom of the flight of stairs, his arm bent oddly and his nose and lip bleeding as if he had been punched very hard in the face.

I turned my head to the other side and I had never been happier to see my roommate. His fist was still outstretched, the knuckles already bruising from the force of the punch as he stared hatefully down at the groaning man. He was slightly out of breath as if he'd been running and I could see the tension in his muscles. _What's he been doing? _

Before I could say anything, Kakashi gently took my hand in his and began to pull me up the stairs, leaving the groaning Mizuki at the bottom of the second flight while we made our way to the fourth floor in silence. I could see the older man visibly relaxing as we got further away from my classmate and I was glad that I had yet to have that anger directed at me.

I focused on the warm feeling of Kakashi's hand around mine, the way he was gently caressing the back of my hand in a soothing manner, like he was trying to calm me down. It was only then that I realised exactly how scared I had been. What if Kakashi hadn't arrived when he did?

"Iruka-san, are you alright?"

With a start, I realised that we were now standing in our shared room and Kakashi was mere inches away from me, his free hand pressed against my forehead while his other still held mine. His eye was soft as he looked at me concerned and I blinked a few times, clearing my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered, averting my gaze but not moving away from his touch, allowing myself to enjoy the comforting feeling of his hands and the closeness of his body. I sighed and leaned my head forwards so that it was resting on his chest. Slowly, almost nervously, Kakashi released my hand and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I breathed contentedly, happy to just stay there forever if it meant we could share that closeness and comfort.

"You scared me, y'know," Kakashi mumbled softly, his voice seeming loud in the silence. When I said nothing, he continued, he usually cheerful voice more serious than I had ever heard it. "It's a good job I went looking for you, or who knows what that bastard would have done to you. He looked a lot stronger than you and from what I could tell it didn't look like he was asking for help with his notes."

His arms tightened around me slightly but something he had said was playing on my mind. "So why were you looking for me?" I asked, tilting my head back so I could look at his face, noticing that our faces were barely four inches apart when he looked down at me and frowned.

"I was worried about you of course." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You were always back before me, so when you weren't here, I got worried and decided to find you and make sure you were okay."

I gaped at him, a little lost for words. _He was worried about me? _"But why?" I managed to say, suddenly feeling very hot and bothered as I saw Kakashi's gaze flicker to my lips and back to my face. A hand reached up to pull his face mask down before he slowly began to lean his head down towards mine.

When I made no move to stop him or pull away from his embrace, his lips descended on mine hungrily and I was once again completely lost in the warmth of Kakashi that I had secretly missed this past week. His hand moved up my back and cradled the back of my head as he became a little more forceful, while my own hands clutched the front of his t-shirt, trying to keep my grip on reality while my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

After our longest kiss yet, Kakashi pulled back from me, taking in the emotions swimming in my eyes with his own as we both breathed a little heavily. "That was my kiss to say that...I really like you." He breathed, but made no move to kiss me again as all I did was stare at him.

Slowly, I brought my own hand up to hold his cheek before I pulled him back down to my lips, feeling his shock as I moved my lips slowly over his for a few seconds before pulling away again, my blush once again rearing up at my boldness.

I averted my gaze, "That was my 'I like you too' kiss," I explained before I felt myself once again being pushed back against the wall as Kakashi's mouth literally devoured my own, with me kissing him back just as forcefully. I heard him groan into my mouth and he pushed me harder, practically melding our bodies together as I brought both my arms up to loop around his neck, tangling my fingers in his silver hair, while one of his hands caressed my face and the other rested comfortably on my hip.

I gasped when Kakashi lightly bit my bottom lip before his tongue was thrust into my mouth, the heat of it forcing an involuntary moan to erupt from me as I gripped him tighter, revelling in the warmth and pleasure that just his touch could give me.

After what felt like an eternity, the need to breathe became a problem for us both and we pulled apart gasping, neither of us having expected that amount of energy and need.

"Iruka..." He whispered and I grinned, loving the way his voice made my name sound so exotic.

I leaned my head into his neck, "Kakashi..."

He chuckled, "Do you realised that that is the first time you've said my name?"

I thought back and realised that it was true. I had never said his name out loud before and I was about to apologise when I saw that the cloth covering his eye had become loose and was hanging around his neck with the face mask.

There was a vertical scar running right through his eye lid and the eye itself was red and bloodshot. I slowly and lightly caressed it with my fingers, feeling slightly pleased that he seemed okay with me looking. I took it to mean that he felt that he could trust me and that left a nice fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

We stood in silence for a while before I decided to ask the question burning in my mind, "So what happened to you?" I asked softly, not wanting to seem forceful or nosy.

He shrugged, "I got mugged when I was younger and travelling alone. I hadn't realised that they had a knife before it was too late to do anything about it. I'm blind in that eye now."

I nodded and smiled a little, "Mine's a little less dramatic than that. I was in a small car accident when I was little and I broke a few bones but there was no lasting damage other than the scar."

He gazed down and me and for the first time, I felt that he was really seeing me. He had both of his eyes open and his whole face was revealed to me. I felt very special knowing that I was the only person he wanted to share his secrets with and I loved the fact that just his touch and his presence could make me feel so safe and secure. I no longer cared that we didn't know each other that well yet - we'd have time to discover things about ourselves as our relationship continued to grow.

Then I saw him smile, really smile, at me and I thought I would melt just from the sight of it. Then Kakashi did something unexpected and leant down to peck me on the bridge of the nose where my scar ran across my face.

"So, does that mean I can take you on a date, Iru-chan?"

I giggled a little bit at the nickname before reaching up on my tiptoes and placing my own light kiss on the closed eyelid of his injured eye before grinning at him. "Yes, it does."

Smiling and filled with happiness, we both closed the distance between our mouths as we once again became lost in each other, our lips and tongues working perfectly in sync with each other as we moaned into the kiss and held each other close, both completely and utterly aware of what every kiss meant, without having to explain it to the other with words.


End file.
